Here i am
by Gaara's Sand Angel
Summary: A young girl on a aftrnoon strole runs into truoble and is safed by a young vampire named Rhyns but theres trouble in paridise can the vampire protect his sweet angel from the horrors of the vampire king? can Hakumie admit her feelings before its too late
1. the meeting

It was about mid day in her small town as Hakumie was taking a small walk through town sense she was bored out of her mind.

She was about sixteen years old. She had long blond hair that reached her butt and sparkling blue eyes. She had pale-ish skin and a fairly big bust. Her attire consisted of a blue summer dress that reached a few inches above her knees. The dress had a big white ribbon that wrapped around her waist with a big bow tied in the back. She had a blue headband on and white sandals. She also had on a white heart shaped locket. It didn't have a picture in it though because she hadn't found a person special enough to put in it.

"I wonder what I should do today?" she thought out loud. "Maybe I could go to the park sense it's such a beautiful day."

She cut through one of the alleys so the walk there would be a little shorter. She passed by a group of guys on her way through. They looked her and snickered.

"Hay'ya toots what'cha doin in a place like this all alone?" One said walking up to her.

"Just passing through." She said.

"Oh, are'ya now." He said as the others followed.

"Stay away from me." She said backing away from them.

"Oh what's the matter toots? Getting scared are we?" Another snickered

"I-I said st-stay away." She studdered out as she continued to back away from the four men.

"Why'ya scared girly we just wanna play." One said.

She soon backed into a wall. She was terrified, shaking all over. "g-g-get away from me." She said.

"And what'cha gonna do if we don't?" Another joked.

"I'll…..I'll…….I"ll…"she started as they closed in around her but was cut off.

"You'll what?" the leader said placing his hand on the wall next to her as the others laughed.

"W-what are you gonna do to me? She asked

"Oh, we're just gonna have a little fun that's all." He snickered, his face only inches away from hers.

He held her face still with his hand and licked her ear. Another grabbed her breasts and massaged them roughly laughing and the horrified look on her face. Another held her arms down so she couldn't struggle against them. One of the others held her waist with his hand and reach up her dress with the other.

"Their gonna rape me if I don't do something. I need to try and get someones attention." She tried to scream but when she opened her mouth nothing but a small whimper came out. She tried again but this time it was muffled by a rough kiss. She thrashed about but all that accomplished was tightening their grip. Somehow she reclaimed her mouth and took her chance to let out a loud high pitched scream.

The men relinquished their hold on her and covered their ears, but before she could escape the leader grabbed her throat.

"Shut-up you bitch!" He tightened his grip on her throat gasp for air. "We wouldn't want someone to hear you now would we?" He gave her a twisted smile when she glared at him.

"If I get out of this alive I'm gonna put a curse on them they'll never forget." She thought bitterly.

She took her chance and kicked him were it hurt making him instantly let go of her neck. She took off in a flash to get as much distance between herself and the thugs screaming.

"Help!!! Somebody!!! Anybody!!! Help me!!!" She screamed as she ran through the alley trying to escape her pursuers.

Suddenly she ran into someone sending her to the ground. She looked up at the person in both relief and fear.

The person she ran into was a boy probably a year or two older than her. He had a slight tan and he had medium long brown hair and green eyes. He wore a green shirt with a black vest and he had on black pants. He also had on two belts crossed over his hips and a silver chain on the left side of one of the belts. He also wore a pair of black shoes as well.

You gotta help me! These four men tried to rape me and their after me now and..and…" she burst into tears. "Please help me."

The boy helped her to her feet and was about to say something but was cut off be one of the thugs yelling "there she is!"

She gasped in both shock and fear "oh no! It's them!"

The boy stepped in front of her. "Get behind me." He said.

She did as she was told and stood behind the boy grabbing onto his shoulders for support.

"move aside boy' all we want is the girl." The man snarled.

"No. You'll have to go elsewhere for your sick entertainment." The boy calmly said.

"Don't mess with us boy. Just hand her over." The anther man snapped.

"No!" The boy snapped back.

"I said hand her over!" The leader said grabbing the boys shirt caller.

"go hide somewhere safe." The boy told Hakumie

She quickly agreed and hid behind a nearby dumpster.

He then grabbed the mans wrist and easily twisted it backwards making the man wince in pain. His eyes started to glow a dark red color and a dark purplish ora emanated from him as his teeth lengthened into fangs.

"W-what are you?" The others asked

"I'm your worst nightmare." The boy answered and threw the man into a wall making him hit his head hard against it knocking him unconscious.

"Get him!" one of them yelled and they ran at the boy.

The boy easily jumped over them and grabbed one of the men by his arms and put his foot on his back. He started pulling the man's arms backwards making him yell in agony.

"you seem to like your arms. Seem very attached to them." He then pulled both of hi arms out of their sockets and threw him to the ground. A evil smile graced his lips then he ran and punch on of the others in the jaw braking it. Another man tried to sneak up be hind him which didn't go unnoticed by Hakumie.

"Watch out, behind you!" she yelled to the boy.

The boy turned and sent a fast hard punch to the man's stomach making him cough up blood. Then he threw the man into the other man with the now broken jaw sending them into the wall. The other man with both his arms broken somehow managed to get to his feet and lunged at the boy. He dodged the attack and elbowed him hard in the back sending him to the hard ground. One of the men on the ground grabbed the boy's ankle. He shook it off and stomped on it hard.

"Don't you dare let me catch you after this girl again." He said twisting his foot on the man's hand making him wince in pain. "Understood?" he asked. When he heard no reply he bared down even harder. "Understood?" He repeated.

"Yes." The man winced

"good." He said then the ora went away and his eyes went back to normal.

He then pulled out his cell phone and called the police. Once that was done he put his phone away

He walked over to where Hakumie was hiding and outstretched his hand to her. "It's safe you can come out now."

She shakily took his hand as he helped her to her feet. She burst into tears and ran into his arms then hugged him barring her face in his chest.

"I was so scared! Thank you so much, I don't know what I would of don if you weren't here to safe me!" She sobbed

"Shhhhhhhh……Its ok, your safe now." He said as he returned the hug stoking her back.

He pulled her back so he could see her face. "Are you alright?"

"I am now." She said looking into his eyes.

"I'm Rhyns what's your name?" He asked brushing away her tears.

"H-Hakumie." She answered

"Hakumie? That's a pretty name." He said making her blush.

"Th-thank you." She stuttered out. She could feel the heat on her cheeks and her heart rate quicken but didn't know why.

"How'bout I walk you home, I don't want anyone else to come after you like they did." He offered out his hand.

"I'd like that." She said taking his hand.

She couldn't believe how much her hand fit in his like it was suppose to be there.

The walk to her house was fairly short but she didn't mind but she hoped that it would last forever.

"Here if you ever need me I'll always be just a phone call away." He said and handed her a peace of paper with his cell phone number on it. "bie"

"Thanks, bye." She said and hugged him goodbye.


	2. first date?

A few days had passed and Hakumie had gotten over what had happened with the thugs. She wanted to do something for the night sense she was pretty board just sitting around the house. Just then the phone rang.

Ring ring ring ring ring !

"Who could that be?"

"Hello?" she answered.

"Hello Hakumie?" Rhyns rang though the phone.

"Oh Rhyns! Hi! How are you?" she chimed happily. "I haven't heard form you in a while."

He chuckled. "Yes it has been a while hasn't it. I'm doing quite well thank you."

"I was wondering are you free tonight?" he asked

"Y-yeah sure!" she replyed

"Good how do you feel about seeing a movie hmm?" he asked

"I'd love to!" she chimed

"Good I'll be there to pick you up in a few then" he said

"O-okay! Ummmm you remember how to get here right?" she asked

"But of course." He said

"Okay laterz." She said

"Goodbye." he said and hung up the phone

she hung up the phone and ran upstairs to get ready.

"Okay what to wear! What to wear!" she chanted to herself as she raided her closet for suitable outfits.

After about ten minutes she found the perfect outfit, a black short sleeve top with a blue tie and a blue skirt with black plad like designed strips. She put on some black leggings blue shoes and put a big blue bow in her hair. Then she finished the look with a pair of black earring studs.

She examined herself in the mirror and squealed loudly. "Oh my gosh! I look too cute!"

She waited a while and soon the doorbell rang.

"Coming!" she called as she ran to the door.

She opened the door to greet her visitor but when she opened her eyes she went speechless.

Rhyns stood there with his arms crossed in a green button up shirt with the first two buttons undone and a pair of black pants and black shoes with a black cross necklace. He smirked.

"Speechless are we?" he chuckled.

She blushed. "N-no!"

He held out his hand to her. "Shall we go then?"

She nodded and took it. "Sure."

He walked her to his car and opened the door for herand closed when once she got in. then he walked around and got himself and buckled up and she did the same. He turned the keys and the car start and then he pulled into the street and drove off.

Most the car ride was mostly silent normally Hakumie didn't mind it being quiet but this silence was awkward and uncomfortable. Rhyns was the first to speak.

"You look beautiful Hakumie.."

"huh? Oh thank you. Your not too bad yourself." She smiled

"you wanna listen to some music?" he asked.

"Ummm sure." She answered

he smiled ans turned on the radio and Broken Hearts Parade started playing.

"Oh! Can you turn it up? I love this song!" she chimed

he smiled "sure." He then turned it up and she started singing along to the song.

**Broken hearts parade and I'm putting my heart out on display.**

**There's no masquerade.**

**Just a funeral march for love today.**

**The band strikes up and their playing a song. **

**Dressed in black and we're singing along.**

**To the broken hearts parade.**

**I've never been better then I am today!**

He chuckled. "So you like good charlotte?"

"you bet I love their songs!" she chimed

"I'm not as big a fan but I do like some of their music." He stated

"I like a big range of music. I like technoy stuff and I'll listen to anything Japanese." She said happily.

"Oh?" he asked.

"yep! I think all music is great!"

"………….ecxept rap."

"God rap needs to go die in a fire, I want to rip out its spine and dip it in acid." she answered.

He chuckled. "You're sure violent."

"Well rap sucks! What idiot invented that crap anyway?" she said

He shrugged "I don't know"

Soon after a bit o f talking the awkwardness was completely gone and Hakumie relaxed a bit.

The ride didn't take all that long either. And once they reached the theater they picked a movie to watch.

They picked My Bloody Valentine in 3-D.

They bought their tickets then got a thing of popcorn and two drinks, after that they went and got their seats. They got great seats in the center of the room it was a perfect view of the screen.

Soon the movie started and they put of their 3-D glasses.

Hakumie was ok through some of the movie but quickly became scared and freaked out. She found herself clinging to Rhyns for a good portion of the movie.

Rhyns didn't seem to mind all that much and he tried to consol her, telling her it was only a movie, and that everything was ok.

After the movie he walked a very shaken up Hakumie to the car. She stopped however in front of the fountain in front of the theater. She pulled out a coin andtossed it in and made a wish.

She tugged on his arm. "go on and make a wish" she said happily

"huh? Okay." He smiled and pulled out a coin too then tossed it in and made a wish.

"You feel any better?'he asked when he saw her still shakeing.

"Yeah I'm just cold." She answered

He smiled and wrapped his arm around her. "then lets get you home then so you wont be cold anymore.

She blushed. "A-alright…"

He walked her to the car, got in, turned on the radio and drove her home.

He walked her to the door once he got her home.

"Thanks for taking me to the movie tonight I really appreciate it." She blushed

"No problem, it was my pleasure." He smiled.

"We should hang out again then sometime soon." She said

"Just call me and give the time and place." He smirked

"Alright." She said and hugged him "Night."

"Night." Rhyns said and walked back to his car, got in, waved, and drove off.

Hakumie sigh happily and walked inside. She then did her nightly routine of takeing a shower, eating a good dinner, brushing her teeth, and writing in her journal, then went to bed.


	3. bordem

A few days later it was raining. Hakume was sitting in her beanbag chair reading a book called Twilight, listening to her music. After about three chapters she closed the book and sighed.

"God there's nothing to do!" she complained." She looked out her window to see the sun out shinning brightly in the sky.

"It's a beautiful day out there and I'm stuck inside with nothing to do." She pouted.

"It sucks that everyone's busy." She got up to and walked over to her stereo and stepped on piece of paper. She bent over and picked it up and found it was the number Rhyns had given her.

"Wait! I haven't checked to see if Rhyns was busy yet!" she chimed and ran to her phone. She dialed the number and it started ringing.

Soon a sleepy Rhyns answered. "hello?"

"Rhyns! Hey how are'ya! You busy today?" she asked happily.

"Hakume? Oh hi." He yawned. "How are you up so early? do you know what time it is?"

She got a confused look. "Early? How is it early? It's twelve in the afternoon, that is NOT early."

"Oh I must of slept in, I guess that's not surprising." he said rubbing his eyes.

"I'm sorry if I woke you, what you didn't get enough sleep last night?" she asked.

"Yeah, you could say that I had a full night." He said as he poured himself a cup of pig coffee.

"Really? What did'ya do?" she asked

"stuff." he answered taking a sip of his coffee.

"what kind of stuff?" she asked

"just stuff." He answered

"okay." She giggled. "but yeah I am sorry for waking you." she said

"It's alright. No harem don."he answered "so was there something you wanted?" he asked.

"W-well I was wondering if you were free today… everyone else is kinda busy." She said nervously.

He turned to see if the sun was out, and to his dismay it was. The sun reflected off his skin making it look all sparkly, like he was covered with diamonds.

He sighed. "As much as I would like to I cant, I have uhhhh things to take care of. Maybe we can do something later on tonight?"

"Ummm yeah, sure." She said alittle disappointed.

"Hey cheer up, I'm sure you can find something to occupy yourself until I get there later on." He said with a smile.

"Yeah I'll try." She giggled.

"Well I guess I'll see'ya later then." He said

"Okay, laterz." She said then hung up the phone.

"Bye." He said and hung up as well.

He was only in his boxers and a t-shirt as he placed the coffee on the counter. He looked at the calendar on the wall and scowled. There was a red x on the last Saturday of the month, the day he would have to feed again. Oh how he detested that day. The day he would have to claim the life of an innocent animal.

Sometimes he hated the fact he was a vampire. He hated the fact he had to kill to survive. Though it came with the benefits of extreme speed and strength, the abilities on mind reading, and extreme reflexes, even immortality and heightened senses, it didn't hide the simple truth. He was a monster.

Those abilities were ment to kill the weak to keep him alive, and no matter what other ways he could use them for good that's what hey would be.

He glanced up at the picture on a wall of his family, oh how he missed them. His sister and brother had gone missing after the tragic death of his parents. Once he gave up hope of ever finding them he left to live in the human world with his close friend Haku.

Like him Haku was a vampire, and also fed on animals. They were more like vegetarians, they fed off of animal blood instead of human blood. They just couldn't bring themselves to kill an innocent human.

Rhyns got his coffee from the counter and finished the last few sips then put the empty cup in the sink. He walked to his room and changed into a pair of black jeans and a red button up shirt with his black cross. Just then Haku walked in the front door.

Haku had long black hair in a low ponytail and glowing yellow eyes with paleish skin and pointy ears. He had on a black shirt and back jacket with white pants and black shoes with a black belt with a black necklace. He looked around 20 years old too.

He knocked on Rhyns door. "Oy, Rhyns you up yet?"

"Yeah I'm up." He answered.

Haku opened the door and walked in closing it behind him. "So have you chosen a high school to attend for the next few years here?" he asked.

"No, not sure witch one to choose there all so dull." He answered.

"Well why not try the Camatome high school." Haku asked.

Rhyns smirked. "Because you work there."

Haku chuckled. "yeah well at least you'ed know someone there."

Rhyn sighed. "you do got a point. Alright I'll attend that school then."

Haku smiled. "Good, you can help me fill out the application forms and you can start next month." he said and walked out.

"Okay." Rhyns said and followed him to his office and they began filled out the needed documentation.

Soon it was night fall and Hakume was seting up her Wii and such for when rhyns would arrive.

She was in her favorite blue shirt and black jeans with black skate shoes and jacket. she went into the kitchen to make a few snacks and as soon as she finished making then the doorbell rang. She ran to the door and answered it.

"Hello? Oh hey Rhyns!" she chimed and let him inside.

"Hey Hakume." He said ruffling her hair. "So what do you have planed for us?"

She laughed. "Well I got movies and video games all lined up for us!" she chimed.

He smirked. "Oh?"

"Yep! Follow me" she said and led him to the game room.

The game room had a huge plasma screen tv and a Game Cube,Ps2, Ps3, Xbox, Xbox360, Wii, and a whole bunch of other things game station related as well as a air hokey table and phoosball table and a pool table, heck even a ping pong table. There were a few beanbag chairs and a couch.

He just stared.

Hakume gave a nervous laugh. "My room mate kinda comes form a rich family most of this stuff is hers. She just gave me permission to use it whiles she's out of town."

"Wow." Was all he said

She tugged him over to the sheves with all the games. "so which one do'ya wanna play?" she asked.

He looked at the games for a few moments before finnaly picking up supper smash brothers brawl. "How about this one?"

"Sure!" she said happily and ran over to the Wii and put in the game. "Do you wan the Wii-mote or the Game Cube controller?"

"Oh either is fine." He answered

"Okay." She answered and turned on he plasma screen and handed him a Wii-mote. She plopped down in a beanbag chair and patted the one next to her." C'mon Rhyns!"

"alright, alright, calm down." He chuckled and sat next to her in the bean bag chair.

Soon they were playing Brawl and boy were they having fun and they were really competitive too. They evenly matched it seemed.

"Ha! I'm gonna win!" Hakume chimed.

"I don't think so!" Rhyns yelled happily as they continued brawling.

At around midnight Rhyns said he had to go. Hakume got up and shut down the games station and Rhyns helped her cleanup the mess they had made with the snacks and video games. Hakume got a hug and said good bye. She watched Rhyns walk to his car and waved to him as he drove off.

She got a shower and ate dinnier. She read a few more chapters of her book then wents to bed.


End file.
